


Party Favour

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Random Fandom Ficlets [8]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Angry Sex, Car Sex, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Public Sex, Quickies, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), Worried Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 02:35:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20556791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Spending time on Earth always drains you, and Crowley is your only respite.





	Party Favour

“You! Take this tray out, now!”

Biting your tongue-you took the tray of appetisers, another tray of drinks thrust into your free hand as you juggled them both-weaving your way through the gaggle of workers and outside to the party.

The children were clearly bored, parents hiding their flasks-sneaking sips whenever they thought they weren’t being watched.

You turned your attention to the ‘magician’ as you placed the trays down-failing miserably with his bunny-act, a deck of cards waiting on the side-most likely his backup plan.

The entire day had been hellish, and you weren’t the only one feeling that way-eyes meeting the sunglasses of the figure stood opposite you-arms crossed, lips pursed.

A subtle tilt of his head and you left the tent, not caring that you walked right by the window your boss had been standing by-walking around the side of the manor and meeting him at his car.

“That man is infuriating”, you growled, just the thought of him making your blood boil.

Crowley grinned, unlocking the door and helping you inside-following in behind you and shutting the door.

“Play your role, y/n”, Crowley droned, waiting until you’d comfortably lay on the back seat, unzipping your pants and pushing them down to your ankles.

His own zipper followed, pulling his length out of his pants and planting his hands on either side of your head.

You reached down, stroking him to hardness-but unable to forget the man who’d been ordering you around like a slave.

“If only he knew what I could do to him”, you scoffed, eyes suddenly glowing as your mind ran away with the various ways you could make him pay.

“Stop thinking of another man right now”, Crowley pleaded lazily, letting out a grunt when you swiped your thumb over his slit, before you finally directed him towards your entrance.

He sank in slowly, waiting a beat as your walls welcomed him into your warmth-your fingers carding through his hair.

“No need to get jealous, Hot Stuff”, you teased. “Now, make me forget about that asshole”.

Crowley didn’t have to be told twice, your legs locking around him as he began thrusting into you-the entire car shaking with his movements.

His lips were on your cheeks, lips-any piece of skin he could meet-wet kisses left everywhere.

Your hands roamed from his hair down to his clothed ass, grabbing the cheeks and urging him deeper inside you.

His glasses hung from his face, threatening to land right on your nose-and you took them instead, biting on the tip and holding it between your teeth.

You felt yourself clench at the sight of Crowley’s piercing yellow eyes-never finding yourself tiring of staring into them, somehow darker each time he’d bury himself inside you.

He let out a growl at the sight, surging down and practically shoving his tongue into your mouth-forked and scorching your own tongue.

The burn ripped an absurdly loud moan from you, your hands slipping beneath Crowley’s pants and managing to cup his asscheeks.

Your fingernails dug into the soft flesh, marking his skin-the pain only spurring Crowley on.

His hands left the sides of your head, sitting up as best he could, body hunched as he gripped your legs and spread them as wide as your pants would allow.

Looping his head between them, he rested your legs on his shoulders, gripping your waist and using your body as leverage, slamming into you harder and faster than before.

Your head thrashed, burying your face in the soft material of the seat as a wave of pleasure washed over you.

Crowley buried his face in the crook of your exposed neck, biting and sucking on your sweet spot as he felt your walls flutter around him.

He could feel himself reaching his release, throbbing inside you-the familiar sensation growing stronger and stronger.

But before either of you could find what you’d been seeking, the radio static grew loud-buzzing in the entire car.

Crowley wriggled his watch free from the hidden confines of his suit, rolling his eyes as the watch hit three.

“It’s time”.

You laughed bitterly to yourself as Crowley pulled out, leaving you feeling far too empty-and infinitely angrier than before you’d left the party.

“Are you two done?”

You peered over Crowley’s shoulder, Aziraphale stood with his back to the car, awkwardly shifting on the spot.

Crowley tucked himself back into his pants as you pulled your own up, sitting in the backseat as Crowley went to the front.

Aziraphale grimaced at the stench of sex in the car, sitting in the passenger seat as you listened to the demon on the other side of the radio, biting back your laugh at the interaction.

“Wrong? No, no. Nothing’s wrong. What could be wrong? Oh, no, I see him now, yes. What a lovely, big hell-y hellhound. Yes. Okay, great talking to you”, Crowley panicked, hanging up and sitting silent for a moment.

“No dog”, Aziraphale commented.

“No dog”.

“Wrong boy”.

“Wrong boy”, Crowley sighed.

You laughed to yourself at the disbelief on both Crowley’s and Aziraphale’s faces, realising the child they’d been watching over for the past 11 years was most certainly not the Antichrist.

“I cannot believe the two of you”, you snickered, shaking your head and ruffling Aziraphale’s hair, leaning across the seat and planting a kiss on Crowley’s cheek.

“Wait-you can’t just leave us”, Crowley practically begged, unsure as to how to fix a decade long mistake.

But you simply shrugged, smirking and nuzzling your nose into his cheek-pursing your lips sympathetically at him.

“Sorry, Hot Stuff-but Gabriel’s gonna be expecting a report from me sometime soon”, you sighed, wings unfurling and filling the car.

Crowley looked at you, lost and uneasy.

“Don’t worry-I’d never sell you out. I’ll…make something up. In the meantime, you’d better get to finding the Antichrist. I’m not dying before we finish what we started”, you winked, flying away and leaving them sat in the Bentley, wondering what to do now.


End file.
